JONAS: A Prom Worth Forgetting?
by JBsAreMyHomeBoys
Summary: Story inspired by the episode "Love Sick". Nick and Kevin already have dates to prom, leaving Joe feeling left out. He wants to ask Stella, but after what she said about their relationship, he's a little nervous about it. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1: The Only Brother Dateless

I'd like to say thanks to the JonasBFFs for helping me think of this idea.

The chapters in this story are a little shorter than my other stories, but this is what I would love to happen on the show.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Joe just stood there banging his head with his locker door, feeling like he had lost all hope. Why he was doing this, you may wonder. The reason was that it was only a week away before the biggest night of the school year. But what was so special about this night? Well, it was special because it was what all the high school kids went to: prom! But why was Joe banging his head with his locker door then? Wouldn't he be excited about prom? Well, of course he was, sort of; the problem was that he was dateless! He decided he was finally done giving himself a headache, so he closed his locker; that's when his younger brother Nick ran up to him.

"Joe, guess what!" Nick said eagerly.

Joe sighed. "What?"

"Guess who just got a date to prom!"

"No way, Kevin got a date to prom?!" said Joe sarcastically.

"Well, actually, yeah! But I'm not talking about him!"

"Then who?" Joe didn't seem to really care at this point; he was just frustrated with himself.

Nick grinned. "A certain other brother of yours!"

Joe decided he could cheer himself up a bit by annoying Nick. "Dude, first of all, Frankie doesn't even go to this school; second, he's too young to go to prom anyway!"

"Yeah, I kind of already knew that, and I wasn't talking about Frankie!"

"Then who are you talking about?"

"Ugh! I'm talking about me!"

"Whoa, _you_ have a date to prom?" Joe said, once again being sarcastic.

Nick sighed. "Yeah, I do!"

"Wow, shocker!"

"Joe, what's up with you man? Why aren't you excited about prom?" He could tell Joe was upset.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? I'm your brother!"

"Yeah, I know; I just don't want to talk about it!"

Nick backed off. "OK, sorry."

"It's alright. So, who are you going with?"

"Well, you know that girl Gracie?"

"From the cheerleading squad?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Wow, how lucky you are."

"So, who are _you_ going with?"

But Joe didn't answer.

"I said who are _you_ going with to prom?"

"As I just said, I don't want to talk about it."

"Wait, _are_ you going with anybody?"

"Nick, I said I don't want to talk about it! At least, not in the school hallway!"

"Fine, but we're continuing this conversation as soon as we get home!"

"Alright, fine."

**At the Lucas' house.**

"Alright, we're home. So what's going on Joe?" Nick, Joe, and their older brother Kevin walked into the family room and sat down on the couch in front of the television.

"Fine, I don't have a date for prom, OK?"

"What?!" Nick said, quickly realizing that Kevin had said it with him in unison.

Joe said it a little louder this time. "I don't have a date to prom! Are you happy now?"

"How do you _not_ have a date to prom?"

"Because, no girl has asked me, and all the ones that I asked were already going with somebody else!"

"Wait, what about Stella?"

Joe looked down at the floor now. "I can't ask her."

"Why not?"

Joe felt like Nick was asking too many questions now. "Because, Nick, I don't have the guts to!"

Kevin brought himself into the conversation. "Come on man, you just go up to her and say 'Stella, will you go with me to the prom?' It's that easy!"

"No Kevin, it's not that easy! Stella thinks that with us being rock-stars and her being our stylist, her and I dating is the worst idea for the band!"

"Is that what she said?!"

"Yes! Why do my relationships always get so complicated?!"

Nick put his hand on Joe's shoulder. "Hey, relax man. I think you should ask her, and if she says no, well I actually doubt she will; but if she was to say no, it'll all be OK, because we'll be here for you."

Joe smiled a bit. "Thanks man." He stood up from the couch and turned to face his brothers. "But what am I going to do to ask her?"

Nick's face slightly lit up with an idea. "Well, first we need to find out if she's already going with somebody."

Suddenly the boys' father walked in. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"We're trying to get Joe a date for prom," Kevin just blabbed out.

"Ah, I remember my first prom in high school. I had the hardest time trying to get a date. I ended up just going without one. It wasn't so bad, because it's where I truly got to know your mom."

"Did you get to dance with her?"

"Of course I did! It was the night where we truly fell for each other!"

Joe sat back down on the couch. "Yeah, but, do you think that'll happen to me?"

"What do you mean Joe?" Then he realized it. "Is this about Stella?"

"Psh, no, psh, of course not! Why would it be?"

"Because Joe, you're my son and I know you, and I know how you've felt about her!"

A sad look spread across Joe's face. "Yeah, and she even said she felt the same way, but she thinks that her and I dating is the worst idea for the band!"

His father looked confused. "And why is that?!"

Joe opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, so he closed it again.

"Exactly my point! There is nothing wrong with you two being together, and you need to go tell her that!"

Joe sighed. "Fine."

"So, is she the one you were planning on asking to prom?"

Joe glared at his father. "Dad!"

"What? I'm just asking an easy-to-answer question!"

Joe laughed a little. "Yeah, she is, but I don't know how I'm going to ask her!"

"OK buddy, look, you've just got to ask her when the time feels right!"

They both had completely forgotten that Nick and Kevin were there too. Nick spoke up quickly. "Well, apparently we aren't in this conversation anymore, so we're just going to the kitchen."

"Yeah, later," Kevin added as they both ran to the fire escape poles and slid down them.

"Just ignore them Joe, they're just jealous because they aren't in on the situation anymore."

"Yeah, but at least _they_ have dates! Dad, what am I supposed to do?"

"What I just told you, ask her when the time feels right!"

"OK, fine. But how will I know when the time _is_ right?"

"Oh, trust me son, you'll know when it is, you'll know. Now, I'll leave you some alone time to think. I'm going to go see what your brothers are doing."

"OK, have fun," Joe teased as his dad headed to the poles. "And, Dad?"

"Yeah son?"

Joe smiled. "Thanks."

His father smiled back, "You're welcome buddy," he said, and slid down to the kitchen to join the other boys. Joe just sat there and thought. What was he going to do to ask Stella to the prom? How could he make her say yes? But was he going to have the guts to do it in the first place? This was so much stress on Joe at once. He tried to calm down a bit, so he turned on the TV and watched whatever was on until he fell asleep.

**A few hours later**

"Joe, wake up! Joe, hello! Do you hear me? Wake up!"

Joe slowly opened his eyes to see Stella standing in front of him! He was so surprised to see her that he fell out of his chair. "Oh, hey Stella!"

Stella gave him a weird look. "Are you OK Joe?"

He quickly stood back up. "Oh yeah, I'm just fine, perfectly fine!"

"OK...so, what do you think of this?" She pulled out a newly sewn black coat and pants.

"Wait, is that a tuxedo?"

"Yeah, for prom. It's for you. So, what do you think?"

"Wow, I love it! It's awesome!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to wear it; well, that is if I still go."

"Well, why wouldn't you?"

Joe hesitated for a moment, unsure about whether he should tell her or not. "I don't have a date to go with."

"Oh, come on Joe, be serious! Why wouldn't you go?"

"No, I am serious; I don't have a date."

"Why not? There has had to be at least one girl in this school that would go with you prom!"

"Well apparently there isn't because no girl has asked me, and there were a couple of really nice girls that I considered _maybe_ asking, but all of them were already going with someone else."

"Wow, you really _don't_ have a date."

"No, I don't, and it'll be embarrassing if I show up at prom without a date; especially since _both_ of my brothers already have one anyway."

"Ooh, that is terrible. Who else would you consider asking?"

Joe froze, unsure of what to say. "Uh, I don't know, just a nice girl that I'll be able to have fun with." He was surprised at himself that he didn't stutter or flip his words around this time."

Stella nodded. "Hm, that would definitely be the kind of date I'd want for prom."

Joe saw the perfect opportunity. "So, who are _you_ going with anyway?"

"Oh, no one; I haven't been asked by anyone."

"Oh, well, then maybe...—" was all that Joe could get out of his mouth before Nick and Kevin walked in and interrupted.

"Joe, man, where have you been for the past three hours?"

"Well, for your information, I've been right in this room!"

"What have you been doing?" Then he noticed Stella. "And how long has she been here?"

Stella walked up to Nick. "I've only been here for a couple of minutes. I was showing Joe the tuxedo I made for him for prom."

"And I think it's better than any tuxedo that I've seen at the mall," Joe added in.

"Aw, thanks Joe." Stella turned and smiled at him, then looked back at Nick.

"Wait, so you made a tuxedo for him, but not one for either of us," Nick complained, referring to him and Kevin.

Stella grinned. "Of course I made you guys each one too. Here, let me show you." She went and picked up two other black tuxedos. "So, what do you think? I made them all the same since you're all brothers."

Nick and Kevin just stared at her like with a blank look.

"Guys, what do you think?" She held them up higher.

Nick snapped out of it. "Wow, Stella, they're great!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to wear it!" added Kevin.

Then Stella turned back to Joe. "So, what was it that you were saying about prom?"

Joe froze again, speechless. Nick noticed it and came in for the save. "Never mind that, we've got to go! Mom and Dad want us downstairs for dinner right now!"

Joe quickly followed his brothers' lead to the poles and slid down.

"Guys wait! I was asking you a question!" Stella just stood there, confused. "Oh well, at least they liked their tuxedos," she said to herself happily, and then walked out.

Down in the kitchen their parents didn't actually have dinner waiting. In fact, they weren't even at home at the moment. They were out to eat at a fancy restaurant for some alone time together.

Joe knew he had to say something to Nick for what he'd done. "Hey Nick?"

Nick looked at him. "Yeah man?"

Joe smiled at him. "Thanks," he said as he gave his little bro a hug.

Nick couldn't help but smile too. "You're welcome Joe."

"Aw, brotherly love," Kevin teased. They all laughed.

"So, we interrupted something between you and Stella, didn't we?" Nick asked guiltily.

"Yeah, but it's OK."

"Well, what _did_ we interrupt?"

"Relax; I was just about to ask her prom."

"You were about to ask her to prom?!"

"Yeah, until I realized that it didn't feel like the right time to ask her, but then it was too late; I hadn't asked her yet, so don't worry about it. The good thing is I found out that she isn't going with anyone to prom."

"Oh, well, that _is_ a good thing. So, when do you plan on asking her then?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just do what Dad told me to do; do it when I know the time is right."

"Good plan."

* * *

A special chat with the JonasBFFs:

JBsAreMyHomeBoys- Hey girls, what do you think? Should Joe ask Stella to the prom?

JonasBFFs- Yeah, they are so cute, they should go together!

JBsAreMyHomeBoys- Well, I guess we're going to have to find out in the next chapter.

JonasBFFs- You won't have to wait to know.

JBsAreMyHomeBoys- Why not?

JonasBFFs- Because you're the one writing it!

JBsAreMyHomeBoys- Oh yeah.

JonasBFFs- (Laugh.) Well, we hope everyone enjoyed that chapter.

JBsAreMyHomeBoys- Yeah, I hope they leave me reviews!

JonasBFFs- And we're pretty sure that they realize how long these chapters take you.

JBsAreMyHomeBoys- Well, I write long chapters because I want to be a true author someday. Maybe even the next Stephanie Meyer!

JonasBFFs- Wait, the lady who wrote the _Twilight_ books?

JBsAreMyHomeBoys- Yeah, or maybe even the next J.K. Rowling!

JonasBFFs- Ooh, she's the one who wrote the Harry Potter series right?

JBsAreMyHomeBoys- Yeah.

JonasBFFs- Oh yeah, her books are awesome, and they're long!

JBsAreMyHomeBoys- Well, I sure hope the readers realize how much I appreciate them coming and reading my stories.

JonasBFFs- Oh, we're sure they do!

JBsAreMyHomeBoys- Well, that's all the time we have right now, gotta go girls.

JonasBFFs- OK, see ya later.

So, what did _you_ guys think of the first chapter?


	2. Chapter 2: When the Time is Right

You know how it goes, Read, Enjoy, and Review! Thanks for reading and check out my other stories too!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Nick and Joe were sitting in the gym watching Kevin at pep squad practice.

"Nick, I haven't seen Stella today! Do you know where she is?" Joe asked, concerned.

"Joe, relax, I'm sure she's here somewhere," Nick assured him.

Joe sighed. "Fine, I just want to ask her so badly!"

"Then ask her when you see her!"

"But what if the time doesn't feel right!"

"Ugh! Then make it feel right!"

"How?!"

"Dude, can we talk about this later?!"

"Fine."

Kevin walked up. "You guys have got to try the pep squad, it's awesome!

"No thanks man," Joe replied.

"What's up with you man? Seriously, if you're so stressed then why can't you just hurry up and ask Stella?!"

"Ask me what?" Stella asked walking up behind them. They all froze. "Well, what did you want to ask me Joe?"

"Um....I was wondering....."

"Yeah?"

"Um.....well....."

"Come on Joe! Just spit it out!" Stella was becoming impatient.

Once again, Nick came in for the save. "He just wanted to ask if....you......had any shoes for us to wear with our tuxedos."

"Oh, sure, of course I do. I can show you them after school!"

"Great, thanks," Joe replied, relieved as Stella walked off. He turned to his little brother. "Nick, you saved me again. How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Think up a good enough excuse like that so fast!"

"I don't know, I just do."

"Wow, I guess all of the songwriting you've done has really paid off for two things."

Nick looked at his straight-haired brother with a confused look. "_Two_ things?"

"Yeah, hit songs _and_ for getting out of an embarrassing situation."

"Hm, I guess you're right."

"Still, thanks a lot. I don't even want to start thinking about what _would_ have happened if you hadn't said anything."

Nick smiled proudly. "You're welcome." Then he glared at Joe teasingly. "So, you got any ideas on how you're going to ask her?"

Joe grinned mischievously. "Oh, I think I've got some tricks up my sleeve."

Nick looked a little surprised. "Really? Already?"

Joe's expression changed again. "Alright fine, I don't have a plan!"

"Then why did you just say— ugh, never mind! You'll think of something!"

**After school at Stella's locker:**

Stella was pulling some new clothing designs out of her locker when Macy ran up to her.

"Stella!" she shouted.

"Hey Macy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but I hear some boy at this school is planning on asking you to prom!"

"Ooh, who is it?"

"I don't know, but that's what everyone is saying!"

"Hm, who do you think it is?"

"Why are you asking _me_?"

"I don't know! I have no idea who it is; I thought you might have an idea!"

"Well, I think I have a pretty good idea..."

"Who?"

"But I'm not telling you! You'll just have to wait and see!" Macy answered, then ran off.

"Ugh, fine!" This was torturing Stella quite a bit. Who would want to ask her to the prom anyway? It couldn't be one of the three brothers; they all had dates! Except, Joe _didn't_ have a date. He couldn't be the one to ask her, could he? Of course, they had talked about their relationship and in the end they decided dating was a bad idea and too risky for their friendship _and_ the band, wasn't it?

"Hey Stella!" Stella almost jumped at the sound of a familiar voice. She turned around to where the voice had come from.

"Oh, hey Joe."

"So, I heard that someone's planning on asking you to prom."

"Yeah, do you know who it is?"

Joe froze nervously. "Um, I don't think anyone knows." He didn't want to lie to Stella, but he also didn't want to tell her yet.

"Hm, well I'm going to find out sooner or later, I hope."

"Yeah, I don't want you ending up like me!"

"Oh, don't worry Joe; I'm sure someone will ask you!"

"You really want to bet on that one?"

"Yes, I do! There has to be at least one girl in this school that would love to go with you!"

"Well, we'll find out if that's true or not by the end of the week."

"So, you don't know who's planning on asking me to prom?"

"Like I said, I don't think anyone knows!" He began to leave.

"Wait, Joe! You wanted me to show you your shoes!" But he was already gone, leaving Stella confused. Joe _couldn't_ be the guy that was planning on asking her, could he? No, their friendship was too valuable for that! But what about that night of the school play? That had to mean something! This was too much confusion for Stella!

**Back at the Lucas' house**

The trio was busy practicing their new song in their studio.

**_You and I said we just couldn't let it happen,_**

**_But this road we refuse to take,_**

**_Is turning our lives the other direction,_**

**_And who knows what choices we'll make._**

**_I know you want me too, but this feeling is not worth the risk._**

**_We've been so close for so long, and yet this is getting worse._**

"Wow! That was awesome guys!" Stella walked in carrying three pairs of black leather shoes.

"What's with the shoes?" Nick asked curiously.

Stella held them up. "These are the shoes to go with your tuxedos for prom. You know, the ones that Joe wanted to see after school?" She slightly glared at Joe.

Joe looked confused. "What?" Then it hit him. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run off like that! I mean, I forgot! Sorry..." Great, _now_ he was jumbling his words!

Stella sighed frustratedly. "It's OK Joe. So, what do you guys think?"

The boys all looked at the shoes for a moment. "Which pair is which?" Kevin asked confusedly.

"Oh! These are Joe's..." She threw a pair at Joe. "And Nick. And Kevin"

"Wow, I can't wait to wear 'em." Joe spoke slightly excitedly.

"Well, I'm glad you like them, because they're the only pairs I'll be able to give you guys."

"Don't worry, we love them Stella." Nick chimed in with a smile.

"Aw, thanks." Stella smiled her smile she always got when the boys told her how much they loved her designs. "So, are you guys excited about prom.

"Yeah!" Nick replied.

"Duh!" Kevin added.

"Nope," Joe commented. They all looked at him.

"Joe, come on," said Stella. "I know you hate being dateless, but you still gotta go to prom!"

"Yeah man, we're a trio, not a duo, and it won't be fun without you!" Kevin complained.

"OK, I'll go, but I'm only doing it for the band!"

"Good. I don't want to waste a tuxedo and a pair of shoes for nothing!" Stella pointed out, then walked out.

Nick and Kevin turned to their middle brother. "Why didn't you try asking her?!" Nick almost shouted.

"Hey, it didn't feel like the right time!" Joe argued with his little brother. "I said I'd ask her when the time feels right!"

"Well, that better be soon! Prom is in four days! When would you ask her?"

Joe's face brightened up. "I have an idea!"

"Oh, really? What could it be this time?" Nick groaned.

"Hey, this plan has to work! You can call me crazy if it doesn't!"

Nick smiled mischeiviously. "I can handle that."

"OK, here's the plan."

**Two days later after school**

A note fell out as Stella was opening her locker. She picked it up and opened it. "This has to be from whoever that guy is who's planning on asking me to prom," she thought.

The note read: "_If you're dying to know who wants to ask you to prom, go to the locker with the highest number in the whole school."_

"Hm, the locker with the highest number in the whole school," She repeated to herself. "Locker 538!"

She headed down the hallways to where Locker 538 was and found a note stuck to it.

It read: _"You apparently know where you're going, don't you? Next, go to the one place you will always find your best friend."_

"My best friend? I have multiple best friends! Well, let's see...what about Macy? The place I'd always find her is in the gym." She walked into the gym and found another note on the bleachers.

_"You're doing great so far, but to find your next clue, you have to go where no boy or man would ever go."_

"Where no boy or man would ever go..." She repeated to herself again. "The girls bathroom?" She suggested to herself. She went inside the girls bathroom and found another note.

_"I know what you're thinking; if the person who wanted to ask you was a guy, how would there be a note in here. Basically, one of our friends who is a girl did us the favor of putting it in here. Now, for your last clue, go to the one spot where you had a special role; you know, the one with the long and funny name."_

She had played a part in "The Three Musketeers" with a name so weird and long she couldn't even remember it now. "The auditorium!" She said to herself excitedly.

She walked up to the stage to find one last note.

_"At last, you have reached your destination. Prepare to meet a familiar face."_

"A familiar face? Who could that be?" She wondered.

"It could be me!" A familiar voice said. Suddenly, someone swung onto the stage by a rope. Stella looked; it was Joe!

"Joe?!" She almost shouted.

"Hey Stella." Joe spoke innocently.

"Wait, _you_ are the guy that's been planning on asking me to prom?!"

Joe grinned shyly. "Yeah, it was me."

"But, Joe..."

"But what?"

Stella sighed. "Why didn't you just ask me earlier?"

Joe's smiled widened. "You mean, you'll go with me?!"

"Well, you haven't actually asked me yet."

"Oh, right." He got down on one knee.

"OK, Joe, that's just being cheesy!"

Joe jumped back up and laughed. "I know, I was just trying to get you to laugh."

Stella smiled. "Well, it _was_ funny."

"Stella, since neither of us are going to prom with anybody, I was wondering, if maybe you would like to go with me."

Stella shuffled her foot around on the floor. "I'd love to go with you Joseph!"

Joe grinned even wider now. "Great; so, when do you want me to pick you up?"

"I say any time is fine as long we aren't late for prom and we aren't too early either."

"OK, sounds good."

"But, I still need to pick out my dress to wear. And since I already know what you're wearing, I think I'll do just find solving that problem."

"Alright, so, I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, see ya."

They both walked off their separate ways and smiled to themselves.

**Back at the Lucas' house**

Joe ran into the kitchen to find his brothers sitting at the dining table. "Guys, you are never going to believe what happened!"

His two curly-haired brothers stood up. "Did you ask her?" Nick asked right away.

"Yeah, but guess what else!"

Kevin frowned. "She said no?"

Joe grinned with pride and success. "She said yes!"

Nick and Kevin's mouths opened, but no words came out.

Joe stood there waiting for them to say something. "Guys?"

Finally, Nick unfroze. "She said yes?!"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"So, you two are going to prom together now?"

"That's what it seems like."

"Wow, I never thought I'd say this, but you must be a genius."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"Because I remember how you and Stella settled your relationship."

The flashbacks came back to Joe, but he tried to shut them out of his mind; that didn't work.

**Flashback**

_"We can't go down this road, can we?" Stella asked._

_Joe just shook his head sadly._

_"Thanks for talking this through with me Joe."_

_Joe reached out his hand and Stella shook it. Then she did something that Joe wasn't expecting at all. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. She pulled away and smiled at him._

**End of flashback**

Then Joe remebered the play where he had returned Stella's kiss.

**Flashback**

_"Dare I ask, may I have a kiss?" Joe asked as his character._

_"Yes." Stella replied, but then quickly realized it. "I mean, dare, dare, my beloved; a thousand times dare."_

_They both began to lean in. They looked out at the audience and Joe knew what Stella was thinking. If they were to kiss, they didn't want it to be in front of everyone. So instead, Joe leaned over and kissed her cheek, then smiled at her. The audience cheered._

**End of flashback**

"You don't think Stella regrets saying yes, do you?" Joe asked nervously.

"Why would you think that?" Nick asked, a bit concerned for his older brother.

Joe shrugged. "It's just....I don't know! I just wonder....what if she does?"

"Don't worry man. If she didn't want to go to prom with you, then she' wouldn't have said yes!" Nick assured him.

Joe sighed nervously. "OK, you're right."

"Aren't I always?" Nick grinned jokingly.

Joe laughed. "Yeah, most of the time."

"Oh, whatever." Nick playfully punched his older brother in the shoulder.

* * *

Ta daaa! Chapter 2! I'm so sorry this took a while, but with school starting back up, it isn't easy! Plus, I have guitar lessons, show rehearsals, everything! Writing a story isn't easy for me right now! Especially when I'm working on my other two stories too.


	3. Chapter 3: Everything Can Change

Hey guys! Sad news: this is the final chapter of the story! :( So, I wanted to make this one special! I hope you guys love it! Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tonight had finally arrived; at last, it was the night of prom! There was only one problem: Joe wasn't as excited as he'd thought he would be. He was glad that he would get to go with Stella, sure, but he knew that she was still sticking to her gut about not being with him as a girlfriend. Joe absolutely adored Stella, but she had been his best friend for fifteen years now, and he most definitely didn't want to ruin it tonight. Nothing would happen between him and Stella, they were just going to prom together to have fun. They would always remain friends, but nothing more. That's what made Joe so depressed.

"Joe? Are you OK man?" Nick asked his older brother concernedly.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, you seem a little depressed."

"Don't worry about it; I'm fine, OK?" Joe reassured his little brother.

"OK, whatever you say," replied Nick with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"So, are you excited about prom?" Joe asked his curly-haired younger brother, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Yeah, I get to go with Gracie; why wouldn't I be excited?"

Kevin butted in. "What ever happened to Penny?!" he blurted out.

Nick glared at him. "She doesn't got to our school anymore. She moved, remember?"

"Oh." Kevin didn't actually remember. He had never heard anything about Penny moving all-of-a-sudden.

"Yeah, it's been over a few months Kevin!" Joe added.

"Well, that would explain why I haven't seen her at all for a while," Kevin realized. "But, didn't you really like her?"

Nick seemed a little sad about Kevin's question. "Yeah, but I got over her and she got over me. Besides, we never actually dated."

"Wait, why not?" Joe asked curiously.

"Because I just never bothered asking her out!" Nick replied. "Now, can we please just stop talking about it?!"

"Ugh! OK, if it really bothers you."

"So, are _you_ excited about prom Joe?" Nick asked, shooting Joe's question back.

"Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, I get to go with Stella, so why shouldn't I be excited about prom?"

"Because, just this morning you were nervous about if things were going to go well tonight!"

"Well, I'm not now! I'm ready for this!"

"Again, whatever you say."

**A Little While Later**

The three brothers had a limo waiting outside to take them to prom.

Nick was a little confused. "Wait, so we're picking up Stella in that?"

"No," Joe answered, "she's coming here."

"Oh, OK; good, because so is Gracie."

"And Macy," Kevin added; Macy was his date to prom.

"So, why is it that _you_ asked _Macy_ to prom?" Nick asked, still confused.

"I don't know; I just wanted to make her happy."

Stella and Macy walked in right at that moment. "Hey guys!" Joe froze; he had never seen Stella look so amazing.

Stella noticed that Joe was staring. "Uh, Joe? Are you OK?"

Joe snapped back to reality. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Right......" Stella didn't really seem to believe him. _"Poor Joe, he seems so nervous," _she thought to herself. Part of her was hoping that something special would happen tonight.

"Stella, I'm sorry; it's just that...you look really nice tonight."

She blushed and smiled. "Aw, thanks Joe."

Joe grinned. _"That's his nervous grin! Aw, he's so adorable!" _Stella thought.

Gracie arrived soon after, so they all headed out in the limo.

**At Prom**

The gang walked in the doors of the gym. The entire gym stared at them as they walked to the dance floor. Stella, whose arm was wrapped around Joe's, was a little nervous having people see her like this.

"Stella, are you OK?" Joe whispered to her.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just nervous; this is my first prom."

Joe smiled. "Don't worry; I'll make it one to remember."

That made Stella feel a little bit better. She definitely didn't want this prom to be a night that she wanted to forget; now that she was with Joe, she was sure that it wouldn't be. The gang all danced together and was having the best time of their lives. Nick and Gracie seemed to be having a nice evening together and Kevin and Macy seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Kevin and Macy were probably the craziest dancers there; everyone was crowding around now to watch them dance. Joe and Stella were now standing in the corner together just waiting for something to happen that would make this night one worth remembering. The crowd of people began to die down. Everyone was hot and tired from dancing so much. Joe and Stella were just talking in the corner; neither of them was tired.

"Wow, look at how many kids are still on the dance floor," Stella said to Joe; "I do not even want to sit down yet."

"That's probably we haven't been dancing, we've just been standing here talking."

"Oh, that would make sense."

A slow song suddenly started to play. A few couples got up and went to the dance floor. Nick and Gracie were on the dance floor still; so were Kevin and Macy. Joe and Stella stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Then Joe broke the awkwardness.

"Hey, Stella?"

"Yeah?"

Joe sighed nervously, then smiled. "Do you want to dance?" He held his hand out to her.

Stella hesitated. "Um......" She smiled back. "Sure, I'd love to." She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

The song seemed to last forever. Stella had never felt so nervous in her life, even when she was with her best friend. Joe was nervous too.

"Stella, can I ask you something?" Joe asked nervously.

"Sure Joe; what is it?" Stella replied.

"Well....do you remember when we had that little talk about our relationship?"

Stella almost froze. "Um, yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I.....I don't know. I just thought....." He didn't know what to say.

"You wish we were together?" Stella suggested.

"No! I mean, yeah, but, you don't!"

"Joe, what are you talking about? Of course I do!"

"Then why did you say that we shouldn't be?"

"Because I.....I just wanted to protect the band!"

"How would it ruin the band?"

"It'll just.......I mean....ugh!" Stella had never thought about it.

"Stella, should we go outside and talk about this?"

Stella sighed. "Sure, that's probably better than in here."

They walked out together to the front of the building. No one else was out there.

"OK, so here we are," Stella said nervously.

"Yeah...." was all that Joe felt he could reply.

"Joe, do you really want us to go through this talk again?"

"No, I just want answers."

"What answers do you want?"

"Stella, I just don't see why you don't want us to be together!"

"But I do!"

"Then why won't you let us be?"

"Because, you're a rock star and I'm your stylist! Honestly, think about what could happen if we ended up together!"

"It could be the best thing that ever happened to us!"

"Yeah, but what if it wasn't?"

"Stell, you've got to stop thinking about the negatives! Besides, we've been best friends for over fifteen years now!"

"Yeah, but if it didn't work out, then it would ruin our friendship!"

"Stella, what have I always told you about you and me?"

Stella didn't reply, but she knew the answer.

"That no matter what happens, we'll be best friends forever."

".....I know," Stella replied. She had never felt so confused in her entire life. She wanted to be with Joe, but she'd just been nervous about the possibilities; she knew Joe was right.

"So, why do you keep pushing me away?"

"Because, I care about you Joe. I don't want to lose you, even if that means never being with you."

"But you won't lose me Stella. You'll always have me around to be with. Don't you trust me?"

Stella paused. "Yeah, of course I do."

"Then just give me a chance."

"Joe, I don't know if I should."

"Well, if you're not ready to decide, then don't; let's go back inside."

They walked back inside to join the others. Another slow song began to play.

"Stella, do you want to dance," Joe asked nervously as he held his hand out to her.

"Sure, I'd love to." She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

The dance felt like it lasted forever. Near the end of the song, Joe couldn't help but gaze into Stella's eyes; she gazed back. They smiled at each other. Joe felt a sudden urge, but he wasn't sure what it was for. He felt his heart pull him toward Stella. He wanted to be with her so much and he knew she wanted to be with him as well.

"Stella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Joe, what is it?"

"Are you having the same weird feeling I am?"

Stella almost froze, then she replied, "yeah, I do have that feeling."

"But, what is it?"

She smiled. "I think I know."

By her smile, Joe knew what she meant. He nervously pulled her closer and began leaning toward her. They inched toward each other centimeter by centimeter. Neither of them exactly knew what was happening, but before they realized it, they both felt a pair of lips again theirs. They both were shocked, but neither pulled away. It was only a few seconds before they both slowly pulled away to realize what had just happened.

"Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we kissed just now."

"Yeah, we did."

"So, what does that mean?"

"I don't know, what do you think it should mean?"

"I don't know.....I want it to mean _something_."

"Me too."

"Do you really feel that way about me Joe?"

"Yeah; don't you feel that way about me Stella?"

"Yes, I do."

"So.....I guess....you know....." He was cut off by Stella kissing him again. "Hey, what was that for?!"

Stella laughed. "I don't know, I just felt like it."

Joe smiled. "I guess that answers it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it does."

They both gazed into each other's eyes for the rest of the dance.

**Back at the Lucas' home after Prom**

"Well," Stella said hesitantly, "I guess I'd better be going. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely!" Joe replied.

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow then." She leaned over and gave each of them a hug. "Come on Macy, we've got to go."

"OK," Macy answered, "see you guys tomorrow." She gave them all hugs too. "Kevin, thanks for being my date tonight."

"You're welcome Macy! I had fun tonight."

"Me too. Got to go, bye guys." She and Stella walked out.

Nick and Kevin turned on their middle brother. "OK, what happened between you and Stella tonight?" Nick asked.

"Well, you know, stuff."

"No, seriously; we want details!" Kevin complained.

"OK, fine, we kissed!" Joe answered, annoyed.

"WHAT?!" Nick and Kevin shouted in unison.

"Yeah, you heard me."

"When did that happen?!" Nick asked, more surprised than he had ever been.

"When we were dancing."

"Wow, I didn't even notice!" Kevin said.

"Yeah, I was too busy focusing on dancing with Gracie," Nick added.

"Well, it happened."

"So, are you two together now?"

"Well, I guess; I hope so."

"How can you not know?! You kissed her!"

"Well, UGH! I don't know! Just forget it!"

"Why? It's about time you two realized your feelings for each other!"

"Yeah, and I'm glad we finally did, but it's not like we can rush into it without causing a fiasco between us! We're just going to take it slow for now."

"OK, that sounds like a good idea," Nick yawned.

"Guys, it's getting late and we've had a crazy night; let's get to bed," Kevin suggested.

"Yeah, good idea. Good night," Joe replied.

"Yeah, good night guys," said Nick as they all headed upstairs and got into their separate beds.

"Good night," Kevin said as he turned out the lamp on his side-table.

**The next day at school**

Joe, Nick, and Kevin walked into the hallways to find Stella and Macy talking by Stella's locker. Joe nervously walked up to Stella.

"Hey Stell."

"Oh, hey Joe."

"So, you remember what happened last night, right?"

"Of course I do. Why would you ask that?" Stella wondered.

"I don't know; it just felt like a dream to me."

Stella blushed. "Me too."

Kevin and Nick coughed. "Excuse me," Nick complained, "we're still here you know!"

"Sorry," Joe and Stella replied in unison.

"So, do you think it's really going to work out between us?" Stella asked.

"Who knows," Joe answered, "but let's not worry about it. As long as we don't rush, we'll be perfectly fine." He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The warning bell rang, signifying that it was almost time for class to start.

"Well, we better get to class," Stella said.

"Yeah; so, I'll meet you at lunch?" Joe offered.

"Sure, I'd love to have lunch together!" she answered joyfully.

"Cool, it's a date."

Stella blushed at that. She kissed his cheek and began to walk off with Macy.

"I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you then."

He could hear Nick and Kevin snickering behind him.

He turned to them. "What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"Dude, you've got her lipstick on your face now," Nick answered, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, thanks," Joe replied as if he didn't notice Nick's expression. "Well, better get to class."

"Dude, aren't you going to wipe that off?"

"Nah, why should I?" Joe grinned dorkily.

Him and his brothers walked back down the hall toward their class. Joe felt like he had never been so happy in his whole life. Him and Stella were together, his brothers weren't teasing him like crazy anymore, the whole gang had totally enjoyed prom, and JONAS was taking time off. Things were finally going perfect. _"Life can't get any better than this, can it?"_ Joe thought to himself. It definitely couldn't.

**THE END**

* * *

How did I come up with this stuff? I have NO idea! So, what did you think? Huh? Huh? Huh? How was it? Huh? Haha! Now that I've gotten that out of my system, *cough, cough* please leave a review if you don't mind. :) PEACE OUT Y'ALL! :)


End file.
